


His Mighty Fall

by space_kid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Guns, M/M, Pirates, angsty bildip, dwasc au, from my tumblr, it was so much fun to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kid/pseuds/space_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The sun burns his skin like it never has before, sizzles him to his very core and melt him in every way imaginable. The light blinds his eye and makes his visibility drop from 50% to 20%. Bill can feel the sun seep into his already dark skin, feel the burn forming, and yet… yet…<em></em></em>
</p><p>  <em>All his focus is on the gun, pointing in his direction.<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> dwasc is ruining me thank u @aureateparalian & @ancestors-lullaby on tumblr i love this au so so much

The sun burns his skin like it never has before, sizzles him to his very core and melt him in every way imaginable. The light blinds his eye and makes his visibility drop from 50% to 20%. Bill can feel the sun seep into his already dark skin, feel the burn forming, and yet… yet…

All his focus is on the gun, pointing in his direction.

He should’ve seen this coming from a mile away, hurdling toward him like a baseball. It was practically right in front of him, and now it literally was right in front of him, the promise of certain aboard his own fucking ship surrounded by his own crew, watching his mighty fall as the great captain.

He refuses to go down this way.

And yet, with no weapon on him and his fellow ship mates restrained and forced to witness, Bill doesn’t know how to escape. There must be a way, one he’s not seeing, one that’s just right outside his train of thought, but it’s just not there. His hands are at his sides, and he raises them in a show of defense, in a show of failure. His mouth his serious, the absence of his smirk off putting to everyone watching, and they know he has been defeated. They know this is it, in a second, their great captain will have his brains splattered on the hardwood and blood seeping into every crevice of the floorboards.

But even now, even after everything, he knows he can die in peace somewhat. He accomplished a great deal, plundered quite a bit, achieved a status worthy of rivaling ships; Bill did quite a bit, and a part of him is proud.

Not to mention a certain shipmate currently locked in the undercarriage, who has been banging on the door for escape since Bill locked him down there with a strong grip, a lingering touch, and a slammed door. He didn’t regret doing it; if Dipper was killed-

Bill stops that thought right then and there. No. These are not the peaceful thoughts he needs right now. Dipper is safe. Dipper will move on. Dipper will live. And that’s all Bill needed

“I’m yours for the takin’, gentlemen,” he says, barely over the banging of the door. Each loud noise breaks Bill a little more, and by now Bill is close to begging them to shoot him just to stop that god awful noise. ‘Stop it Pine Tree. I’m okay, just wait.’ Bill thinks to himself.

The other men snarl at him, and the man holding the gun readjusts his grip on the gun. Finger on the trigger, that damned smirk on his lips, it’ll all be over soon. The banging drones on and on.

‘I love you Pin-’

And then a crash a behind him, and all heads on the ship turn behind Bill, falling upon Dipper, standing proudly with wide eyes and bloodied knuckles. ‘Dammit kid!’ He screams in his head.

But before anyone can utter a word, a gunshot is fired.

Bill squeezes his eyes shut, expecting the bullet to pass through him and split his stomach open, blood leaking out and lower part of his body buckling.

But he feels absolutely nothing at all. The sun shines on above them.

The sound of a body falling opens Bill’s eyes, and he sees Dipper fall to the ground, blood soaked.

‘Oh my god oh my god nonononononoNO’ a constant loop in Bill’s head, and feels himself choke back a struggled sob. The crew are all looking at Dipper as well, and Bill feels himself cemented to the ground. ‘MOVE DAMMIT, MOVE. I NEED YOU!’

Blinding rage, utter pain, the burning of his skin, Bill feels like he might throw up. And then he looks back at the gun man.

His eyes are wide, and he looks scared. ‘Damn right he should. I’ll rip his guts out, I’ll beat him bloody and cold, I’ll murder that sonofabitch!!’

Dipper screams, and that’s when Bill runs toward him. Pounding feet, hair whipping, and he falls to his knees in front of Dipper.

The ship mate’s eyes are closed in agony, and he clutches his bloody stomach, red growing quickly, and Bill feels the tears collect. His hands fly up to his hair and yank, in an effort to wake him up. ‘This can’t be real, this cant be happening, this can’t be happening, not to him, please please please!!’

Dipper screams out again, and Bill barely registers the commotion behind him between the two ship crews, a good old fashion pirate brawl. Normally, Bill would be front and center. But not now, not here.

Quickly, he places his hands on Dipper’s wound in an effort to stop the blood flow, make anything stop, and Dipper’s yell makes him pull back. ‘No more hurting, no more.’

“…hurts…” Dipper strangles out, and Bill nods. His eyes are wide with fear, and his mind is yelling at him to do something. He doesn’t know the first thing about gun shots, however. Sure he’d been shot, but it was always a wing in the shoulder. His life had never been put in jeopardy, and in this moment, he wishes that it had, just so that he would know what to do to save Dipper’s life.

“…h-hold me…?” The injured Dipper asks in a hollow whisper of pain, and Bill complies. He pulls Dipper’s body into his lap, and tucks his head into his shoulder, warm puffs of breath reminding him that he’s still here, he’s okay, he’s alive. This he can do.

Dipper is gasping against his neck, and Bill brings his hand behind his head to cup his hair, softly, just to hold him, just to let him be held. Blood is staining the both of them now, and Bill knows that he will have to burn his clothes after this. The thought of wearing something with the love of his life’s blood on it ma-

‘Wait.’

“Dipper…” he whispers into his ear, a secret between the two. Then he chuckles, sad and low.

“D-did you remember that t-time… we danced?” He smiles at the memory blooming in his head; The moonlight framed them both, hands light and eyes closed. Dipper’s face got so red, and he tucked it into his shoulder of his captain.

“What are you doing?” He remembers asking in a low voice.

“I-I’m sorry…” Dipper said. “It’s just… it’s nice here. With you. Feels like…” He looked up at Bill with large eyes, and for a second, Bill thinks he sees entire solar systems.

“Home.”

Bill looks down at this Dipper now, and forgets a time when he didn’t love him. Everything else has almost faded away, leaving only Dipper and him, lying on the wooden ship, Dipper bleeding out in his arms. and theres nothing he can do.

“You looked so nice that night… Y-you looked like you belonged here with m-me. Like you w-were meant to find me.” He tucks Dipper closer when he feels the gasping die down, the puffs weaker. “Like you l-loved me.”

The crew gathers around the two, after demolishing the offensive crew, at a safe distance, and their jaws drop. This is their nobel captain, man of the ocean, a devil. Their captain, who never shied away from murder or robbery. And the man before them isn’t like that, not anymore. For once, they see a human being. They see a man losing someone he cared about, slipping through his fingers like sand.

Dipper is colder now, and the blood is dripping behind him in a pool.

“I know it hurts,” Bill whispers. “I know you’re cold. I know you’re strong. But it’s okay now…” He takes a shuddering breath.

“Talk to me…” he whispers in a broken tone, and nuzzles Dipper. He doesn’t even notice the absence of breath, or the cold and lifeless hands loosely gripping his lapels. “Come on Dipper… Call me an asshole, tell me you hate me, tell me to never talk to you again… Just please, say something, anything!” He is begging now, and the tears are running down his cheeks. Bill clutches Dipper’s body close to him, grasping the fabric of him, and there is just nothing. No warmth, no breath, no expansion of his chest.

The crew begins to step closer now, hand extended as though Bill was a rabid animal.

“Capt’n,” they call softly. “I think he’s dead.”

“SHUT UP!” Bill yells at them, eyes wide and rimmed red with pain. “He’s so cold…” his voice is softer now, and he looks down. His neck snaps back up. “GET HIM A FUCKING BLANKET! HE’S FREEZING!!”

The crew stand by, and watch the erosion of the once grand and sturdy captain, reduced to a blubbering mass of tears.

Bill continues to cradle Dipper. “Ya know kid? Ya know I loved you? I did- I do,” he says, and the crew gets closer. Bill rocks Dipper, in an effort to wake him up. Because he is sleeping right now.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chants in a harsh whisper, a sob catching his voice occasionally, and the other men remove their hats, twisting them in their hands, in a show of respect. They all liked Dipper. Bill sits on the ground, holding Dipper close, and the sun shines above them.

**Author's Note:**

> dip dop got shit shot


End file.
